Dulce Sugarplum
Dulce Sugarplum 'is a 2019-introduced and all-around fanon character. She is part of ''The Nutcracker ''as the next Sugar Plum Fairy, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Roybel side because she feels torn between following her destiny and wanting her friends to have a Happily Ever After. Character Personality Known as the sweet, sincere, and optimistic social butterfly of Ever After High, Dulce is never one to ignore a friend in need of her help. Despite the destiny conflict between the Royals and the Rebels, she treats all of her friends with kindness, regardless of their alignment. She initially sided with the Royals because of tradition and family loyalty, however, she began to develop conflicting feelings about choosing an alignment after realizing the unfair results towards innocent victims of unwanted destinies like Raven Queen and Gene Grant. As the future ruler of the Land of Sweets, Dulce will do whatever it takes to make sure her future kingdom is a welcoming neutral ground for royalty, commoners, and villains to relax and enjoy themselves. Her secret heart's desire seems too good to be a wish come true, but she tries her best for the sake of everyone's happiness. As a result, Dulce can become a little indecisive with her actions and words, especially when some students like their destiny while others don't. Dulce loves sweets and can get hyper from time to time, causing her to have a bit of a short attention span and leave others in the dust. Although there are some students who have gotten quite used to it, others feel like they have been ditched by her. She usually apologizes the next time she sees them, if she can hold her attention long enough to remember. Appearance Standing only at 4 feet and 8 inches, Dulce is one of the shortest girls in Ever After High. Her pink hair is styled in an updo, allowing it to add a few inches to her height. The combination of her petite stature and innocent face reflects her child-like personality. She has pointed ears, rose pink eyes, and glittery light pink skin. She wears a magenta dress with a lavender tutu underneath, pink polka-dot stockings, and ballet shoes with gold laces. Her collar, sleeves, and skirt resemble candy wrappers; her bodice is printed with a variety of candy while her skirt has marshmallow prints with the top layer lined with colorful sprinkles. She sports sugar plum earrings and bracelets (worn on both wrists), and her tiara is made of black liquorice. On her back are a pair of turquoise wings that fade to purple at the center. She wears gold and lavender eye shadow. Interests Dulce loves to dance, especially ballet. She can be found anywhere with good music and an open dance floor when she's not busy stuffing her face with cupcakes and ice cream. Though she never learned how to bake, she will most certainly try it if it means getting free sweets afterwards. Dulce is a known regular customer of Beanstalk Bakery. When she's not hanging out with her friends and chatting about boys, she spends her time sampling all the desserts they have to offer her. It is noted by the barista that Dulce's favorite things to eat are cakes and cupcakes. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Friends Ella Glamourwing The only student in the entire school that can truly understand how Dulce feels is her fellow fairy friend, Ella Glamourwing, whom she met during their Legacy Year in Environmental Magic. Dulce and Ella bonded over the indeterminate alignment with their destiny and became instant friends. The two fairies occasionally meet at the Beanstalk Bakery and talk about their troubles or just to give advice to one another. Lissette Besom '(under construction) Rosetta Red Rosetta is probably one of the few students who can keep up with Dulce's sugar rush. One way to calm down the sugar plum fairy is a good race and Rosetta is always up for a good run. When the girls aren't zooming through the bookball field, they're probably being yelled at by Headmaster Grimm to stop running in the halls! Jewel Charming Dulce always finds it a bit puzzling whenever she sees Jewel talking to goats and mice. Doesn't she know that she can't understand animal language like Ashlynn Ella can? Nevertheless, Jewel shows them kindness and that's what Dulce loves to see in any fairytale princess. Justine Dancer Although ballet is more of Duchess Swan's area of expertise, Justine is a lot friendlier to Dulce and doesn't try to outshine her every time she steps foot on the dance floor. Dulce loves hanging out with Justine out of all the other princess and spends a lot of time with her outside of class. They're normally practicing in the dance studio. Ginger Breadhouse When it comes to creating the best confectionery in all of Fairytale World, Ginger and Dulce are the perfect duo for the job. With their combined natural talents for baking and knowledge of sweets, the candy witch and sugar plum fairy are like two peas in a pod. Not to mention that Dulce loves to eat as much as Ginger loves to bake! Hunter Huntsman Hunter and Dulce may not have any common interests, but they're on friendly terms with each other. Hunter finds Dulce easily excitable and positive while Dulce finds Hunter funny and heroic. She is most likely one of the handful of girls, the other one being Raven Queen, who doesn't swoon whenever he rips off his shirt before swooping in to save the day. Dexter Charming Dulce knows about Dexter's romantic interest on Raven; it looked pretty obvious after catching him spy on her from behind his locker. She pities his numerous failed attempts to impress his crush and offers encouragement whenever he feels doubtful or awkward, however, she never stays too long to see the end result because she's already somewhere else. Dexter understands that she's never in one place for more than a few minutes so he's gotten used to her leaving without a warning. Romance Dulce has an obvious crush on Callum Pillar but he is either ignoring her feelings or just doesn't know how to respond to them. She is one of the many people that Callum gets annoyed with; her positivity is described to be energy-draining to him. However, despite his bluntness and icy glare, Callum never pushes Dulce away and this leaves many wondering what goes on the Wonderlandian's mind. Pet Dulce has a pet cotton candy bunny that she brought from the Land of Sweets named Sugar. Trivia * Dulce's name (pronounced: Dool-se) means "candy" or "sweet". * Her appearance is inspired by Disney's version of the Sugar Plum Fairy. * Due to a past incident, she developed a fear of heights (acrophobia) and only hovers near the ground. * She is a member of the Fairy Club. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairy Category:The Nutcracker